


Midnight Romeo

by Kittyfandom



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Smut, android sex, do not repost without permission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 08:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19763962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittyfandom/pseuds/Kittyfandom
Summary: Connor makes dinner for the Reader.





	Midnight Romeo

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer 2/19/2020  
> Due to the release of a new app that is allowing access to fics from this website, without consent… that makes money from ads shown while the app is being used, thus allowing the app owner to make money from my works, I am changing the access to my stories. I do not consent to any works published here to be used in third party apps, and I do not consent to those apps allowing others to make money from my creations. I apologize to any users who have been reading my fics without logging in, but I have to protect myself. Thank you for understanding.

12:00pm

You poked around in your Chinese food box aiming for the last piece of beef in the container when a shadow fell over you. You look up and meet the warm brown eyes of Connor. You smile and gesture at the seat beside you for him to sit. He sat casting a disapproving eye at the various Chinese food containers.  
“When was the last time you had a proper meal Detective,” he asked leaning toward you to be heard over the din of the break room.  
“Since I can’t cook it’s been a while.”  
Connor wrinkled his nose at the revelation. It was not unexpected though.  
“I can make you a meal if you’d like,” he offered.  
“You know how to cook?”  
Connor puffed his chest out with pride, “I absolutely do.”  
“Is this a date?”  
“A meal between friends, unless you want it to be a date,” he answered deflating.  
“Sure a date is good. Tonight? I’m off in a few hours,” you tell him setting the empty Chinese food container down.  
“Yes. Of course. Amazing,” Connor stammered running out of the room.  
You laughed in amusement while you waited for him to realize that he’d forgotten to pick a destination. He burst back into the room cheeks flushed blue.  
“Um….my place at 7?”  
“Yeah. Just send me your address.”  
You smiled as he hurried back out of the room cheeks still tinged with blue. It was actually rather cute. You thought about the date you’d just set with him hoping he could actually cook.  
“If he can cook I’ll fuck him through his counter tops,” you whispered to yourself.  
“What was that you said (Y/n)?”  
You turn around to find Connor standing behind you, a piece of paper folded in his hand a smile on his lips. You run through every excuse that you can think of while your cheeks flame.  
“I brought you the address,” he said extending his hand.  
You stand up and reach for it praying to all the gods that he hadn’t heard. You take the paper from him and open your mouth to try to maybe save yourself some embarrassment.  
“CONNOR WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU WE GOTTA GO,” Hank bellowed across the station.  
“That’s your ride.”  
Connor nodded cheeks tinted blue again and placed a swift kiss on your lips before leaving the break room to find Hank.

6:50pm  
You hop out of the taxi in front of Penny Flats Android apartments. You straighten the silky blue mini dress you’d picked for the occasion. You take a deep breath and make for the call box beside the front door. You press a button on the box marked Connor Anderson, the door buzzes and you walk inside and almost smack into Connor.  
He turned toward you taking in your whole outfit, the silky blue backless dress with matching blue glitter pumps that put you at almost 6 feet tall to his six foot one. He looked awestruck.  
“You look beautiful,” he said gently.  
“Yeah after a small bribe Hank spilled that blue is your favorite color.”  
Connor nodded absently not taking his eyes off you. You finally took a good look at what he was wearing and smiled when you realized you matched. A blue button up shirt the exact same shade as you dress the top two buttons opened to expose his throat and black slim fit pants that hugged his form.  
He reached for your hand and tugged you down the hallway. You finally reached a door marked C. Anderson. He placed his palm on the scanner beside the door which opened with a click. He ushered you inside closing the door with a snap. You had walked into a small-ish but well furnished apartment.  
“Can you take off your shoes,” Connor asked while he toed his off.  
“Do you mind giving me a hand.”  
Connor dropped to his knees in front of you and gently lifted one foot gently pulling off the shimmering shoe and setting your foot back on the floor. He reached for you other foot. He looked in your eyes as he gently pulled the shoe off, he let his finger trail up your leg gently as he placed your foot back down.  
“So dinner. I hope you like fish,” he said while standing back up.  
You nodded absolutely blown away by how sexy shoe removal had just become. You walked further into the kitchen behind him marveling at how his pants hugged his ass without being too tight.  
“I wanted something delicious, so you’d keep your promise,” he stated over his shoulder.  
“Promise?”  
“About fucking me through my countertop.”  
You stopped. He’d heard. He’d heard what you said and hadn’t said anything. He turned to you with a devious smile.  
“You heard and didn’t say anything, you jerk,” you told him swatting his arm lightly.  
“What exactly should I have said.”  
He stepped toward you backing you up a step.  
“I heard you say you wanted to fuck me into my countertop, and it took every ounce of willpower not to take you right there. Hmmm how well do you think that would have gone over,” he asked mouth hovering over yours.  
He turned abruptly and headed to the fridge leaving you alone. You walked into the kitchen taking in all the marble countertops before boosting yourself up on one. He raised an eyebrow at the long line of thigh you exposed doing that but didn’t say anything. You watched him move around the kitchen preparing various things here and there. After several minutes he passed you a pretty plate of food.  
“Sautéed salmon with citrus salsa and cilantro quinoa with pine nuts,” he informed you.  
You took the fork he passed you and took a few bites marveling at how good it was. Apparently he could cook.  
“Well I guess your countertops are gonna get a workout tonight.”  
“Nah, I’d prefer the bed,” he responded with a cheeky smile.  
Connor reached out and snagged the plate and fork from you. You started to protest but he hoisted you off the counter and over his shoulder carrying you off. He paused and you heard a door click open. He dumped you into the the middle of his bed and stepped back to look at you.  
“You know as an Android I can play guitar very well. Do you know what that means,” he asked you while he unbuttoned his shirt. You mutely shook your head.  
“I’m good at fingering.”  
You squeeze you thighs together at the pool of heat forming in you core. Who knew shy adorable Connor could be so sexy. You watched as he shrugged out of his shirt dropping it on to the floor beside the bed before crawling in after you. You parted your thighs so he could settle between them. He ran his hand up your legs leaving behind a trail of warmth causing you to shiver. His lips followed his hands until he reached the hem of your dress.  
“You can either take it off or I can rip if off,” he growled tugging gently at the silky material.  
You raised any eyebrow at him challenging him to do you it. In the blind of an eye he grasped the material and tugged ripping the dress right down the middle. You let out a small gasp as the soft air caressed you skin. He resettled him so his face was positioned above yours. You let out growl at how he was ever so carefully not touching you. The frustration only grew when he placed more butterfly kisses on you chest and stomach still carefully not touching you.  
He finally reached the edge of your lacy panties gently rubbing is finger in the band but making no move to proceed.  
“What happened to being good at fingering,” you finally snapped at him.  
He smirked at you before finally touching you where you need it. He rubbed you clit gently through you panties causing you to arch into his touch. He pulled your panties aside inserting one finger and pumping in and out while continuing to gently stroke your clit. He stopped his motions causing you to whine in protest. But one swift tug later your panties were shredded and his fingers back in you. You groaned at the sensation of him fingering you gently but with a purpose. You were close to cumming when he pulled his fingers out of you. You whined again. With a deliberate motion Connor stuck his fingers in his mouth and sucked them clean.  
He climbed out of the bed and unfastened his belt and pants pulling everything down in one swift motion revealing himself to you. You looked at his cock in anticipation. It was beautiful as dicks went, complete with balls. Unexpected but not surprising. The surprising portion was the girth of him. While he was average in length he was definitely thicker than anything you’d ever fucked before. He climbed back on the bed and settle himself against you. With one swift thrust he’d entered and filled you. For a moment you thought you’d gone blind from the sheer pleasure. He worked himself in and out of you quickly bring you just to the edge and stopping. Torturing you with the pleasure.  
“Connor, please I need to cum,” you begged.  
“And why should I let you,” He asked thrusting into you harshly.  
You just nodded as he fucked you into oblivion before snatching it away again. You finally had enough and reached down to rub your clit while he fucked you hoping for relief. He grabbed you hand and pinned it above your head. He adjusted his pace finally letting you cum, Curses and screams falling from you lips.  
Finally spent Connor repositioned you in the bed pulling your shredded clothes off and dropping them on the floor and tucking you into bed.  
“Well I can’t wear that home tonight,” you mumbled weakly eyes closing.  
“Who said you were going home tonight,” Connor asked pulling you flush to him and his still hard dick.  
Before you could say anything else the lights winked out above you.  
“We’ve still got all night.”


End file.
